Surat kecil untuk Tuhan
by Gadis Gembala
Summary: Temanilah aku, dengarkan dan… tetaplah berada disisiku.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Surat kecil untuk Tuhan © Yuuzuka Yumeina

Requestan from : Mizuki Ai-chan 18

**warning : AU, Typo, Ooc, dll. **

* * *

><p>Temanilah aku, dengarkan dan… tetaplah berada disisiku.<p>

_Surat kecil untuk Tuhan._

Sore ini langit memancarkan warna teduh, yang teramat indah. Dengan beberapa burung yang mengitarinya, membuat ke fanaannya terlihat semakin sempurna. Kakiku melangkah mengikuti arah tujuan, yang telah ketentukan. Melangkah bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, yang terus menyapa indra perabaku.

"_Besok, aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata itu. Hingga membuat langkahku semakin bersemangat untuk segera mengakhiri jalanan yang kutapaki ini.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Menyadari kedatanganku, pemuda yang kupanggil Sasuke tadi, menoleh dan menatap emeraldku. Meski jarak di antara kami belum terlalu dekat. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang sebuket bunga yang kubawa tadi, aku menutup kembali pintu yang kumasuki itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" ucapku sembari menaruh bunga itu, ketempat yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"..."

Ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat itu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya semakin memucat.

Mirisnya hidupku, ketika melihat dia, yang kusayangi tenggelam dalam keterpurukan hidup. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat sembari mendudukan diri, tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Kau dengar aku?" Aku kembali berucap. Terus berusaha mendapatkan respon darinya.

"Kau menyayangiku?"

DEG

Pertanyaannya, seketika sukses membuat emeraldku membulat. Ia yang sedari tadi diam tanpa berkata-kata, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ditanyakannya disaat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti, itu?" gumamku pelan. Aku tertunduk dengan wajah murung, tanpa ada niat untuk menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada gunanya, kau melakukan semua ini. Hanya membuang-buang waktu, saja."

"Membuang-buang waktu, katamu? Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke…"

"Kau salah. Justru karena aku mengerti, aku berbicara seperi itu. Ini semua hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menatapku," … karena pada akhirnya, aku juga akan mati."

"Jangan teruskan lagi…" suaraku terdengar semakin pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan. Tanpa kusadari, liquid bening telah jatuh menetes, hingga membasahi tanganku.

Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini, aku terjebak dalam rutinitas yang pada akhirnya mengundang air mataku. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu, begitu berpengaruh di hidupku. Semenjak penyakit mematikan itu menyerang hidupnya, aku tak pernah lagi mendengar tawanya yang hanya diperlihatkan kepadaku, itu.

* * *

><p>Kejadian di Rumah Sakit tadi, masih begitu jelas di ingatanku. Sembari memeluk kedua lutut dengan tatapan yang mengarah keluar jendela, aku diam termenung menikmati perubahan warna langit, yang semakin gelap. Merasakan setiap hembusan angin, yang masuk melalui celah yang ada.<p>

"… _karena pada akhirnya, aku juga akan mati."_

Ingin aku memeluknya, pada saat itu. Namun, air mata telah melumpuhkan keberanianku terlebih dulu. Setiap saat bahkan detik, aku selalu dan masih berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Terlepas dari itu, aku sadar, kenyataan telah membawaku ke jurang mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir.

.

Setelah menutup jendela dikarenakan udara yang semakin dingin, aku melihat ballpoint di meja dan menghampirinya.

Saat ini, aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkanku.

Dengan ballpoint yang kini berada digenggamanku, aku mengambil secarik kertas yang tak terlalu jauh dari jaungkauanku, itu.

_Tuhan, cahaya hidup mulai enggan menemaniku. Perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan jejaknya yang semakin tersamarkan. Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta? _

_Dengarkan aku._

_Aku ingin selalu menemaninya. Menjaganya disetiap alunan hidup. Dan menjadi detingan waktu, yang selalu berpihak padanya. Aku tahu, yang kulakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diabadikan dalam memory ingatan. Bukan pula, sesuatu yang dapat mengindahkan hidupnya. _

_Mungkin sedikit egois. Sebab, ada perasaan cinta di sana. Ya, itu benar. Namun, bukan berarti aku melakukannya hanya karena mengutamakan perasaanku. Dia, pemuda itu, seseorang yang mungkin takkan bisa lagi terlepas dari hidupku. Demi mempertahankan senyumannya, aku hanya ingin ia selalu ada bersamaku. Melukis kembali semua gambaran hidup, yang hampir memudar. Tuhan, aku menginginkannya. Tetapkan ia di hatiku. Menemaniku bersamaan dengan hari yang semakin menua. _

.

Aku menaruh kembali ballpoint itu, ke tempatnya semula. Saat ini, kulihat, secarik kertas itu telah dipenuhi tinta yang berukirkan isi hatiku. Berharap Tuhan mendengarkanku di penghujung hari ini.

Sasuke, tetaplah hidup untukku.

_Surat kecil untuk Tuhan_

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," lagi. Aku mengucapkan kata itu. Kepada…

"Sasuke?" terlepaslah bunga yang berada di tanganku, saat emeraldku tak menemukan sosoknya di tempat tidur.

"Kau di mana?" tanpa memperdulikan bunga yang tergelatak di lantai karena perbuatanku itu, aku bergegas keluar, mencarinya.

.

'Ke mana dia?'

Kakiku terus berlari demi menemukan sosoknya. Sementara itu, bibirku tak dapat berhenti bergumam tentangnya.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Kudengar, seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Dan akupun menghentikan langkahku.

"Ya?" jawabku tanpa mengetahui sosok itu, terlebih dulu. Kurasakan derap langkahnya mendekati, aku, yang masih dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku demi mengetahui siapa dia.

"Do-dokter?"

"Kau mencari Uchiha Sasuke?" seseorang yang kupanggil 'Dokter' tadi bertanya kepadaku.

"Hn," jawabku dengan kepala yang mengngangguk.

"Dia sedang berada di luar."

'Syukurlah…' ujarku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu-" Dokter itu, menggantung ucapannya. Dan itu membuat ekspresi tak karuan, bermunculan di wajahku.

"… jantungnya semakin melemah."

Tuhan, apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa Dokter itu begitu mahir memainkan perasaanku?

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk." Tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan ucapannya, ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Meninggalkanku yang telah sukses dibuatnya menjerit, dalam diam.

"Tidak…" dengan kedua telapak tangan yang telah basah karena menutupi wajahku, aku menjatuhkan diriku dengan posisi terduduk, di lantai.

"Sasuke…"

.

"Sasuke-kun…" tanpa ada rasa ragu, aku langsung memeluknya. Meski dari belakang.

Sekali saja, aku ingin waktu ini terhenti. izinkan aku memeluknya untuk sesaat saja. Tuhan…

"Kau kenapa?"

"Dokter itu mengatakannya, kepadamu?" lanjutnya berusaha menolehku yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku yakin, dia mengatakan hal yang salah," aku melepaskan pelukkanku, dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu benar."

'Tidak bisakah kau, mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan kekasihmu, ini?'

"Sakura."

"Ya?" jawabku seantusias mungkin.

Sasuke mencoba untuk kembali duduk, di kursi rodanya.

"Aku…"

"Kau baik-baik, saja?" ujarku sembari membantunya duduk.

Sasuke menatapku sesaat, "Kemarilah."

"Hng?" akupun mendekatinya. Berlutut dengan kepala yang mendongak kepadanya, yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu, darimu?" tangan hangatnya, menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

Bodoh. Harusnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya, bukan tiba-tiba menangis, seperti ini.

"Sakura?"

"I-iya, tentu saja boleh," jawabku sedikit salah tingkah.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Ia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku. Selalu," ujarnya tanpa berniat menoleh kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam mematung. Tanpa kata dan jawaban. Menangis. ya, itulah yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Jujur, mendengarnya berkata seperti tadi, membuatku semakin miris. Ingin aku membahagiakannya. Dan membuatnya merasa, bahwa ada aku yang 'kan selalu menemaninya. Selalu ada. Untuknya.

.

Pagi kembali mendatangi hidupku. Mengajakku untuk memulai hidup yang lebih baru. Angin melambai mengitari bersamaan dengan hangatnya sinaran sang surya. Aku teringat akan kenangan dulu. Bersamanya. Senyuman terpatri dengan indah di wajahnya, saat melempar sapaan pagi kepadaku.

Namun, kenyataan saat ini tak mungkin lagi seindah dulu. Tak jarang tangis, memecah kediaman di antara kami. Menyeruak hingga relung yang terdalam. Menjadi saksi mirisnya hidup, di tengah kegelapan yang datang perlahan.

.

Sebelum menemuinya, tanganku kembali menyambar ballpoint bersamaan dengan kertas yang berada didekatnya.

_Tak menuntut banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin satu, darinya. Sesuatu yang ingin kudengar dari bibir yang semakin memucat itu. _

"_Aku akan tetap hidup, untukmu." Tuhan, aku ingin mendengar kata itu, darinya. Bukan mendengar sesuatu yang membuat hati ini, semakin gelisah. _

_Mata ini mungkin tak sanggup lagi, melihat ekspresi itu. Dan jiwa ini, takkan mungkin mampu mendengarkan jeritannya lagi. _

* * *

><p>Aku mempercepat langkahku, saat melihat Dokter dan beberapa Suster berlari menuju kamar itu. Tempat di mana ia telah terbaring beberapa waktu belakangan ini.<p>

"Ahhkk…"

Suara itu?

"_Aku ingin kau mengingatku. Selalu."_

Sasuke…

.

"Tidak! Aku mohon, biarkan aku masuk…" tak satupun di antara orang-orang berbaju putih itu, mengizinkanku masuk. Ia telah terkunci di ruangan itu. Menyisakan bayangnya, yang begitu cepat terekam dalam ingatan dan lamunan.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Izinkan aku masuk…" ucapku pada Dokter itu, setelah cukup lama menunggu.

"Jantungnya kembali melemah. Sekarang dia sedang-"

Aku bergegas masuk, tanpa mendengar Doter itu menyudahi percakapannya.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku datang…"

Meski takkan mungkin mendapatkan jawaban darinya, aku tetap dan ingin selalu menyapanya. Membuatnya merasakan kehadiranku. Di sana, kulihat tubuh lemah itu terbaring tanpa mengetahui dan menyadari kedatanganku. Kehadiranku yang hanya untuknya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, aku berjalan mendekati dan ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

"Bangunlah…" kugenggam erat tangan itu. Berharap empunya membuka mata, dan menyambutku.

Tuhan, aku merindukannya.

.

Empat jam telah terlewatkan, tanpa kusadari. Selama itu, tak kujumpai tanda-tanda, bahwa ia akan membuka matanya. Tanpa mengenal lelah dan rasa bosan, aku masih di sini, menunggu dan menemaninya.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…"<p>

Samar-samar kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Dengan keadaan mengantuk seperti ini, aku tak dapat menguasi indra pendengaranku. Aku hampir tertidur jika suara itu, tak terdengar.

Mungkinkah…

"Sa-sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?" aku segera mengembalikan posisiku, seperti sebelum tertidur di sampingnya Sasuke dengan tubuh yang berada di tempat dudukku.

Ia menatapku. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia melihat tanganku yang masih dalam keadaan menggenggam tangannnya.

"A-aku…" secepat mungkin, aku melepaskan tanganku itu. Namun, ia lebih dulu menahan tanganku agar tetap menggenggam tangannya seperti tadi.

"Temani aku."

"Aku…"

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Aku ingin kau menemaniku, hari ini."

Benarkah ini? Ia menggenggam erat, tanganku. Tuhan, sudah lama aku merindukannya yang seperti ini. semenjak penyakit jantung itu membelenggunya, ini kali pertamanya Sasuke bersikap hangat kepadaku.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

.

Malam pun datang, bersamaan dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Hari ini, di jam yang seperti ini, aku masih berada didekatnya. Menemaninya dengan segenap ketulusanku. Sungguh kejam. Tak seharusnya aku membiarkannya sendirian di malam-malam yang telah terlewatkan, itu. Aku. Hanya aku yang dimilikinya. Mungkinkah aku sanggup, melihatnya untuk lebih menderita lagi?

"Sakura…"

Di tengah keheningan malam ini, matanya terbuka dan kembali menampakan onyxnya yang lelah.

"Sasuke? Kau harus istirah. Tidurlah…"

Aku yang masih setia berada di sampingnya, menghampiri dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Ka-kau tidak lelah?" ucapnya terbata-bata, mengingat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Aku yang menatapnya, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura," lagi-lagi ia memanggilku. Entah kenapa, setiap mendengarnya menyebut namaku, dada ini terasa begitu sesak. Tuhan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu." Aku membantunya untuk kembali berbaring, setelah apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku mohon, istirahatlah," Melihat tubuhku yang semakin dekat dengannya, Sasuke berusaha menggapai kepalaku. Dan membelai lembut, rambutku.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?" jawabku sembari memegang tangannya yang masih berada di kepalaku.

"Terimakasih." Lama ia menatapku. Dan pada akhirnya, tangan itu terlepas dari kepalaku, hingga menghempas di tempatnya terbaring saat ini.

Tuhan, aku mohon…

* * *

><p>Tujuh hari setelah menemaninya malam itu, aku masih mengingat ucapannya dan masih merasakan sentuhannya.<p>

_Tuhan, bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Apa saat ini, ia sedang melihatku? Aku sendirian, di sini. Kenapa begitu mudah, ia meninggalkanku? Ia tak pernah tahu, seberapa banyak air mataku jatuh, karenanya. _

_Tuhan, bisakah kau menjaganya untukku? Kini, ia telah jauh dariku. Aku tak bisa lagi, menemuinya. Hanya melalui surat ini, aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. _

_Aku… merindukannya. _

Sapaan pagi untukmu, kini tak terdengar lagi. Bunga yang kubawakan untukmu, sekarang hanya bisa kuberikan dan meletakannya di tanah basah, makam itu.

"Aku… akan selalu mengingatmu. Sasuke."

.

.

**The end**

Kalau banyak yang salah dan tidak memuaskan, harap dimaklumi. *nunduk-nunduk*

Yuu akan berusaha, lebih baik lagi. :)


End file.
